Apoclaypse Now
by Rytex
Summary: What happens in Hyrule while Majora's Mask is causing chaos in Termina? MaLink pairing as well as a serious tone.
1. Day 1

**Here's a Majora's Mask story. So, I'm up to four now.**

Dawn of the First Day: 72 Hours Until Planet's Destruction

Zelda sat in her room. Link had left over three months ago, searching for Navi. Things were going fine. The kingdom was organized, they were on good relations with the surrounding countries, Ganondorf was imprisoned, the usual. Lately, though, messangers had been bringing stories of ill omen from surrounding countries.

Particularly Termina.

Rumors of a little imp causing strange and terrible events to occur were flying around.

Of course, people suspected Skull Kid. He had plagued them constantly in the past.

This morning brought a citizen, however.

It was nearly 6:00 in the morning. A Hylian ran into her castle, screaming that it was urgent.

She spoke to him in the tower.

"Your highness! This is an emergency!"

"What is happening?"

"The moon! It has a face!"

She almost laughed, but based on the man's yells and tone, he thought it was true.

"And how is that an emergency?"

"Because it has begun to fall toward earth."

She shook her head in disbelief. He was probably a good liar.

"You want proof? Look outside. Look toward Termina. Something is happening! Something bad!"

She opened the curtains and looked for the moon. It was over Termina, and sure enough, it had a face. It's nose was pointed directly downward.

"I tell you! It's going to crash!"

Zelda did notice that it looked bigger than usual.

Deep inside, she felt something was dreadfully wrong. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

In a prison cell, the dark lord Ganondorf stared out into the land.

"What a beautiful land... And it was almost mine..."

Then he noticed something strange. The moon. It had a face. And that face was pointed at the earth. Though he was weak, he had enough strength to augment his sight. The moon was slowly falling toward the earth.

He banged his cell.

"Guard! I need a guard!"

The guard, currently asleep, woke up.

"What is it!?"

"You need to see this! Look out the window!! Toward the moon!!"

The guard stared at him for a long moment and opened the window.

"What am I supposed to- Holy Din!!"

"The moon!?"

"The moon! It has a face!!"

"And it's falling!"

"What!?" the guard was incredulous.

"The moon is falling toward the earth! I'd say we have about three days to escape."

"Three days? How would we get away!? It would destroy the planet!"

"Then we leave our fate to chance!"

Out on the Lon-Lon Ranch, Malon, Talon, and Ingo were starting their work. Malon looked at the moon, as she liked to do. She saw the face.

"Father? Look at the moon. Tell me I'm not the only one seeing a face on it."

Talon looked at it, then shuddered.

"Youre not."

Ingo did too.

"What has happened to it?" asked Ingo

"It looks like it's close to Termina." said Malon.

"Why do you care?" asked Talon.

"Link was going to be around there while looking for Navi."

"Should we go tell the princess?" asked Ingo.

"She probably knows." said Talon.

"We'll wait until morning and go speak to her."

That morning, at 10:00, everyone in town was speaking of the moon. Everyone. The guards of the prison switched out with the castle guards, so the guard who had watched Ganondorf spoke with Princess Zelda.

"M'lady, while I was guarding Ganondorf, he noticed someting."

"The moon? Who hasn't noticed it."

"Yeah he noticed the moon, but he also noticed that it seemed to be getting closer to the earth."

"Getting closer!? Like falling!?"

"Yeah!"

Zelda cursed. The citizen was right, if Ganondorf saw it.

"Summon the people to Castle Town Square. I must speak to them."

"Yes princess."

She looked at the moon.

What was causing all of this?

In the prison cell, Ganondorf continued watching the moon.

"It should crash at 6:00 in three days."

"How do you know?" asked the guard.

"I know how to predict SOME things."

"Since you're stuck in here, what will you do with your final hours?"

"I... I don't know. I would like to gaze out on the land, maybe once more, but... What good would it do me?"

"Good question."

The Lon Lon Ranch was closed for the day. They went to Castle Town, as the Princess had summoned all the citizens.

"I am sure all of you have noticed the moon." she said. Everyone nodded.

"I, along with another, have discovered what is occuring.

"As we speak, the moon slowly falls toward the planet. We predict that in about three days, the world and all we know will be destroyed."

Immediately, people started talking.

A messenger ran up. He was Terminian.

He spoke to the Princess. She gasped and spoke to the crowd.

"I have just received word that Link, the Hero of Time, is in Termina, and is attempting to stop this from occuring."

Again, people started talking.

Malon then felt a need. A need to go to Termina to see him. She looked at Talon.

"Three days to live, huh?" he said.

Ingo was shaking his head.

"Father, I need to ask you something."

"Anything..."

"I want to go to Termina. I need to see him."

Talon stood there for a long while.

"I don't mind. If it is how you want to spend your last days, go ahead. I suspect we'll all settle our affairs, then wait for the moon to crash."

"It might not happen! You heard the princess! Link's gonna stop this!"

With that, she walked over to the messenger.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

The man stopped.

"Romani!?"

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. You look like someone back home."

"I need to ask you a favor. I want to go back to Termina with you."

"The trip will take a day. I refuse to refuse you, since it may be your last wish. You will need a horse."

"I have one."

"Then we need to leave now."

They rode off.

Zelda sat in her room, staring at a clock on the wall. 11:15.

She had almost 66 hours to live. She sighed.

"What is happening!?" she yelled out.

No one answered.

"M'lady, if I might suggest, evacuate the towns. We need to find a suitable place to take refuge at."

"Where? Where can we? Not the forest. The Deku Tree would never allow us to enter it, even if we were about to die. Goron City? Impossible. We couldn't fit everyone into the mountain. We're doomed. Doomed to die, unless Link saves us. Our fate is in his hands."

"We'll figure something out." said the guard.

"If all goes well, we should arrive in Termina tonight." said the messenger.

They were riding around the land, trying to get back to Termina.

"How do you know?"

"I have traveled this way many times prior."

"I see."

They were in a forest. The time was nearly 2:00. There were 64 hours remaining.

"I suspect the Postman should be delivering his letters right about now." said the messenger.

"Postman?"

"He follows a strict schedule. There's a lot of people in Termina like those in Hyrule. The Cuccoo lady, for example, is an innkeeper in Termina, named Anju."

"An inn? I can stay there!"

"Maybe, but you have to remember that we have a carnival coming up, and the hotels are usually jam-packed. Unless Link has a reservation, you may not get a room."

"Its ok. I can sleep outside."

"Suit yourself."

In the castle, Zelda laid out plans for a fallout shelter. They would build it underground, but a good location would be hard to find. They decided on the Gerudo Desert. There was a small shelter already built there, where one would find the invisible Poe. The carpenters had already begun expanding it to accomodate all the people. The prisoners would be left to die if they were sentenced to death, such as Ganondorf. Others would be escorted to the shelter where they would be watched under guard. But what a horrible way to die...

Ganondorf sat in his cell. The messenger came in at about 4:30.

"Start moving the prisoners." he said to the guard.

"Why?"

"A shelter is being built. Most of the prisoners are being escorted there."

"Most?"

"Those who have been sentenced to death will be left here to die when the moon crashes."

Ganondorf felt dread at that statement. Not surprisingly, he had been sentenced to death. But what a horrible fate. To die in the apocalypse.

"Start moving the prisoners."

"Alright."

Some prisoners cell doors were opened and they were let out.

The guard gave a last look at some of the prisoners, then locked their cells, sealing their fates.

"Hey! You can't leave us here!" shouted one prisoner.

"You've been sentenced to death! This is how you'll die! And if we miraculously survive, then you'll still be locked up!" shouted the warden.

Another prisoner started trying to force open his door.

"Good luck with that." he said before shutting the door, taking the survivors with him.

**Yeah, Malon, Zelda, and Ganondorf are my central characters here. R&R**


	2. Night 1

**Tick tock tick tock...**

Night of the First Day: 60 Hours Remain

At 5:30, the messenger and Malon arrived at Clock Town. The moon was close. The messenger led her to the inn.

She entered the room. The innkeeper, Anju, took a look at her.

"Hello Romani. What brings you here?"

"She isn't Romani. She's a visitor from Hyrule."

"My name is Malon."

"Malon, huh? I think there's another Hylian here. His name's Link. Know him?"

"I came here looking for him."

"He has a reservation here, so he should be in the Knife Chamber, middle room upstairs."

She dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter." came the voice she wanted to hear. He sounded weary.

She walked into the room. Link sat on his bed, next to a chest full of masks, including four masks that looked evil in appearance. He was reading a book. He looked up.

"Romani? What brings you here?"

"I'm not Romani." she said, as she smiled.

"Then who- MALON!?"

They embraced.

"It's so good to see you! But why'd you come!?"

"I came to see you!"

"But why?"

"We could see the moon from Hyrule. We know the world's about to end. Everyone's settling their affairs, making last wishes, and building a last-chance underground shelter."

"How did you get here?"

"I came with a messenger. He brought the message that you were here and were trying to stop the moon."

"Youre half true. I'm trying to stop-"

There came a knock.

Anju poked her head in.

"The Stock Pot Inn is closing. Is she staying with you?"

"Yeah." said Link.

Anju shut the door.

"Tomorrow morning, I want you to return to Hyrule and stay with the others."

"Why?"

"Theyre building a shelter that will protect you if it's built right."

"Good for them. I'm staying here."

"Why?"

"Why do you think I came all this way?"

Link sighed, exasperated.

"You have no idea just what I'm trying to do. I have to stop an apocalypse! That is bad enough! Having to protect you is just a challenge I cannot do while I'm doing this!"

"Link..."

"Just get some sleep. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

He blew out the candle and started to sleep.

Malon, however, couldn't sleep.

She got out of her bed and decided to walk around town. She noticed that the upper door was unlocked and slipped through. Most of the villagers were in their houses by now, save for one Goron who was sleeping under a canopy.

She saw a man who looked like Mr. Ingo walk into a building that said "Milk Bar" on it.

She decided to go inside.

When she did, she saw a man who looked much like her father.

And girls who looked like her and her older self. She didn't recognize her, however.

The man behind the counter looked at her then did a double take.

"Who're you?" he asked. He sounded like Talon, but his nametag read "Latte."

"My name is Malon."

The other two turned. They gasped.

Romani walked over. She knew it was Romani because she looked like her. Obviously, that was why everyone confused them.

"Hi. I'm Romani."

The older sister tilted her head to one side.

"Are you Hylian, by chance?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know the owner of Lon Lon Ranch? Talon?"

"He's my father."

"Oh!"

"Why?"

"They met one time, on a visit to Hyrule." said Romani.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never properly introduced myself. My name is Cremia."

The door opened again. Link walked in this time. He took one look at the three of them and chuckled a little bit.

"Figured you would meet."

"Why is Grasshopper here?" asked Romani. Link chuckled again.

"Fairy boy, what's going on? Why did she call you Grasshopper?"

"Romani called him Grasshopper because he's dressed in all green and because his feet patter when they walk." said Romani.

"And why did she just refer to herself in third person?"

"It's a habit of hers." said Cremia and Link at the same time.

"What did Romani do now?" asked Romani.

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Ok."

"It's time to go, Romani. Nice meeting you, Malon."

She left.

Link looked at Latte.

"Got any beer?"

"Are you 21?"

"Do I have a sword?"

"Uhhh... Yeah, I have beer."

"Good. One for me and one for the lady."

Latte began mixing drinks.

"So your mind's made up?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Not even the goddesses could change it."

"I see. You're welcome to stay in my room until... until it happens."

"Thank you for all you've done."

"But by my order, I want you to go to Romani Ranch on the third day with the rest of the townspeople. That's where they are taking refuge."

"Very well."

"I've stopped this moon once already, but you weren't here for that."

"You already stopped it?"

"Yeah."

"How? And why is it still-"

"Because I can travel three days into the past, if I want."

"How?"

"I simply play the Song of Time."

He explained to her the whole process.

Back in Hyrule, at midnight, Zelda saw many people on horseback fleeing the land, belongings strapped to their horses. They had been fleeing for hours. Most had stayed and helped finish the shelter expansion. In just a day, it was finished, and ready to be settled in. She was going to lead the people there on the third day. The other prisoners had been taken over already and had been placed in the innermost rooms.

A messenger ran in.

"A Hylian girl is in Termina with Link." he said.

She knew it was Malon. She had wanted to see Link after he left, and she was the only one missing when she had everyone help expand the shelter.

"Good."

"Another thing. Lathis, King of Fondor, requested information on the Hylian boy trying to stop the moon. He wants to know if he can trust him to succeed."

"Tell him that he can trust Link."

"Yes ma'am."

She stared at the starry sky at the closer-than-average moon.

Why was this happening?

In the jail cell, Ganondorf had all but given up hope.

"We're locked in here, with no way out, and the moon's going to land on us. What more can I add to the list?" asked one prisoner.

"You can add that I have no more dark magic to get us out of here..." said Ganondorf. He had lost his power after he was imprisoned by the Royal Family.

"So there's that too."

"You seem to be the only person not resigned to their fate." he said.

"I won't die this way." said the prisoner.

"Hmph."

The door burst open. Three Gerudos leapt into the room. Followed by Nabooru.

"Nabooru?" asked Ganondorf.

"Huh. Fancy finding you here. We were sent to move three more prisoners to the shelter. They've been pardoned. Until the moon crashes, that is."

There were four people in the cell. Him and three others. They got to go.

Ganondorf wasn't surprised. He just sat still.

"Look at you. Once a proud Gerudo King, now a miserable prison wretch. But I have to say, if anyone deserves this death, you do."

"Dont remind me, traitor." he said angrily.

"I never was with you."

She led the Gerudo out of the jail.

Ganondorf punched a wall. A brick fell out, and into the hallway. That gave him an idea...

**Dun dun DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ganon is escaping... R&R**


	3. Day 2

**Link and Malon continue Kafei's sidequest, Ganon tries to escape, and Zelda builds a shelter. **

Dawn of the Second Day: 48 Hours Remain

In Termina, at 8:30, Link picked up a letter that he had been given by Anju later that night and took it to a mailbox.

"Now what?" asked Malon.

"We wait. At 3:00, we need to head over to the laundry pool. We're looking for a man named Kafei."

Ding ding ding!

A gold fairy appeared from Link's hat.

"Ahhhhh... I slept well." the fairy said.

"Morning Tatl." Link said back.

Tatl flew around Malon.

"Why is Romani with us?"

"This is Malon, a friend of mine from Hyrule."

"You had friends? And you never told me?"

Link stuffed her in the cap.

"That was a rather reluctant companion of mine. Tatl."

"Whats her problem?"

"She's always like this."

"Oh thanks!" came an indignant yell.

Tatl flew out.

"So what do we do while we wait? The Honey and Darling shop has Basket Bomb open today."

"Basket Bomb?" asked Malon.

"You have to throw a bomb into every basket at their shop. The first day, you had to let a Bombchu hit all the targets. Tomorrow is a simple shooting gallery."

"I see."

"It took him a few re-tries to win all their contests." said Tatl.

"Only because you would Ding in my ear when I was about to shoot the last target!"

Malon laughed.

"She really reminds me of Navi."

Link looked down.

"You still miss her?"

"Tatl's... just not the same."

Tatl had nothing to say.

Malon looked at the clock. It was almost 9:00.

In Hyrule, Nabooru had finished moving the last prisoners into the shelter. The women and children were currently moving in. The men and soldiers were finishing the evacuation before moving in themselves.

Zelda would remain behind until everyone was accounted for that remained behind.

Another group of horsemen rode off toward Aronia, a country full of mountains. Those horsemen were messengers settling unpaid debts and the like before the moon fell, so their king would have a clear conscience when he eternally rested, or so they said.

She had asked the messenger from Termina to give her six-hour reports on Link and Malon. Another messenger had left that morning. He had said that they were going to wait until Link did what he had to to stop the moon.

She sighed, exhausted.

"Impa, get me some ale."

"Yes ma'am." said the shiekah woman, running off.

In the prison, Ganondorf had managed to break his chains and was now trying to make a hole in the wall big enough for him to crawl out of. He had managed to get rid of two bricks and was busy removing a third. Since the condemned were put into one cell, he had been placed in an inner cell, making it harder to escape, but he had been placed on an outer cell into a hallway.

The prison was underneath Kakariko Village's windmill, in close proximity to Bottom of the Well. Zelda had sealed the way out through the windmill. If he could just get to Bottom of the Well, he could get out. He managed to get the third brick out.

In Termina, at 3:00, Link hid behind a tree, as they saw someone wearing a Keaton mask run out to the post box.

"Go now!" he hissed at Malon. They managed to get into the room he had left before he noticed them.

They were in a cozy, well lit room.

About three minutes later, the door opened. The person from earlier came in. He had long blue hair, and seemed surprised at how they had gotten in.

"Green clothes... Green hat... Anju wrote about you. Are you Link?"

"I am."

"She says you are searching for Kafei. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." said Link.

The person removed his mask.

"I am Kafei."

Malon was surprised. So was Tatl.

"The Kafei Anju is looking for is an adult. When I look at you, I only see a child. Why?"

"I was turned this way by a little imp wearing a mask, but that's not why I'm hiding."

"Then why?" asked Malon.

"I promised Anju that, when next we meet, I would have my Sun Mask, because, according to legend, if we were to exchange the Sun and Moon masks on our wedding day, our marriage would be blessed. But I lost my mask."

"Youre just careless, like my partner here." said Tatl.

"It was stolen! Stolen by a smiling thief named Sakon!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Tatl.

"I must ask a favor of you, Link. Can you give this to Anju?"

He took off his pendant and gave it to Link.

"Yeah." said Link.

"Thank you."

They left, and returned to the Stock Pot Inn. There, Link gave the pendant to Anju.

"This... This is from Kafei!? I... Thank you." she said.

Zelda sat writing papers, which her messengers would give out to the different leaders, bidding them a final farewell, should the moon actually fall.

Impa came in with the ale, which she promptly downed.

"Impa, why is this happening?"

"M'lady, I don't know."

"You've been so good to me, and I thank you for that."

"No thanks are required, princess."

In the prison, Ganondorf had managed to remove five bricks, and it was night. He needed his sleep, so he decided to call it quits.

**R&R**


	4. Night 2

**Shortest chapter of the story...**

Night of the Second Day: 36 Hours Remain

Link and Malon had spent the rest of the day around town, doing random things. Link lay in his bed, slowly dozing off. Malon lay on hers, but she still couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow I have to tell him how I feel, she thought. It will be the last day. He needs to know...

They fell asleep towards midnight.

In Hyrule, Zelda had finished sending out all her messengers. She knew that not all would return in time, and had given them the Nayru's Love spell to protect themselves when it happened. She hadn't been able to teach it to the people, though.

She sighed.

"Lady, I think it would be best if you got some sleep." said Impa at 3:00.

"The world is about to be destroyed. Why should I sleep? I have to-"

"You are physically exhausted. You need some sleep. If you don't sleep now, I'll knock you out and take you to the shelter myself."

Zelda chuckled.

"Fine, Impa."

**R&R**


	5. Day 3

**This is it...**

Dawn of the Final Day: 24 Hours Remain

Ganondorf woke up. This was it. He had to get out before about 2:00 in the morning, else he couldn't get to the shelter in the desert in time.

He started removing more bricks. He needed to remove about fifty more to break out into the hallway.

Link awoke. This was it. At midnight tonight, it would be time to stop Skull Kid.

Malon awoke in the bed next to him.

"Good morning." he said as she got up.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"At about 1:00, I need to go to see Kafei again. After that, I'll ask you to deliver something for me, then to go to the ranch."

"And that's it? That's all I can do?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Malon, but you can't help me."

She smiled sadly at him.

"At least I got to spend my last days here with you."

He gave a small smile and muttered too softly for her to hear, "I feel the same way."

The Princess rode out and told all soldiers to head for the shelter immediately. She was exploring the deserted Castle Town. Not three days ago, it had been a lively place, full of people. Now it was empty and lifeless.

She sighed. It was almost over.

She saw a man trying to drag his wife out of the house.

"Mary! The moon is going to fall today!! You need to get to the shelter!!!"

"And I say that you are a fool! The moon won't fall! You all are just insane! Let go!!"

"No!! I won't!! You have to come with me!! Think of the children! What if the moon falls and you kept them here!?"

"But it won't, so why answer!?"

The man growled and punched her, knocking her unconscious. Then he walked inside and pulled two girls out.

"What's going to happen to mommy?"

"Just come, Cissy. You too, Bella."

They got on a horse and rode away.

Zelda closed her eyes, ready to just wish it all away. But she knew it couldn't happen.

Ganondorf had removed nearly thirty bricks by noon. He needed twenty more, and he was free. But he still needed to find a way out. He had been blindfolded when he had been led here.

Gotta work fast.

At 1:00, Link and Malon visited Kafei's room again.

The owner of the curiosity shop was inside.

"Where's Kafei?" asked Malon.

"He's gone off to Ikana Canyon."

"Why?"

"He followed Sakon there. Sakon was the one who took his Sun Mask. He came into my shop last night, and Kafei just bolted after him when he left. He knew you'd be coming, so he told me to give you this."

He gave Link a letter.

"This is to his mother. Please give it to him."

"Thanks." said Link.

He led Malon out.

"This is what I was going to ask you to do. Please give this to Madame Aroma at 6:00 in the bar we went to."

Malon looked him in the eye for a long moment.

"Please..." he said.

She took the letter.

"Fine. Link..."

He looked into her eyes.

"Do be careful."

Link smiled.

"You know me."

Then he played a song on his ocarina and vanished.

**R&R**


	6. Night 3

**Prelude to the climax!**

Night of the Final Day: 12 Hours Remain

Zelda rubbed her eyes. Time to head to the shelter. Just 12 hours left. She had gone all over Hyrule and pleaded with those who were staying to come. Most people obeyed only because she was the princess. Others refused. Their fate had been sealed. They would die if the moon fell. She sighed, mounted her stallion, and rode to the desert.

Ganondorf had made it into the hallway, had found his old cell to use as a reference point, and was running toward the Bottom of the Well. He knew where it was because it was the place of torture and execution. Only once had he been taken there, only to be flogged. He had noticed the exit and wondered if he could get out through that way.

He found the wall. More bricks to remove. He found a small hammer and began pounding the wall. There were ten hours left. He needed to use up only six of them to get away safely.

Malon delivered the letter to Madame Aroma. She was a little saddened by it.

"I hate to think that I cannot see my son before... before it happens."

"Ma'am, you should get to Romani Ranch. Quickly."

"No, it's okay. I have chosen to cast my lot by waiting. I can only hope that the moon doesn't fall."

Malon nodded and exited the bar. She saw the postman sprinting out of the city as fast as he could. She started running toward Romani Ranch.

"Wait. I came to spend my last few hours with Link... Why am I going to die away from him?"

Without another thought, she turned around and ran back to Castle Town. There were 6 hours remaining.

The Clock Tower transformed into it's Carnival of Time counterpart.

Link and Kafei solved the puzzle Sakon had set for them and were running back to Hyrule. Link made it there first and waited in Anju's room. Kafei ran in at about 2:00 and the ceremony took place.

Link exited.

"Link, we have to get to the moon now. We have four hours left." said Tatl.

Link knew that and began running toward the Clock Tower.

Zelda entered the shelter, taking her stallion and putting it in an underground stable. She then entered the shelter. It was almost time for the world to end.

Ganondorf gave one last pound. The bricks broke apart under that blow. He was behind. He had to sprint as fast as he could to the desert. Without another word, he began running.

Malon ran all around the town, looking for Link. She eventually came to the clock tower at about 3:00, just as Link came up. He caught sight of her.

"Malon! Why aren't you at Romani Ranch!?" He was angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Link, I can't go." she said as she started crying.

Link stopped.

"Why not?"

"Because... because..."

She sobbed for a little bit, then without warning, she grabbed Link's tunic, pulled him in and kissed him.

"Link, I love you."

Link looked at her. Then, he cupped her cheek.

"Malon, I love you too."

Her heart skipped a beat. He kissed her softly for a few seconds. They seemed to last an eternity. She didn't want it to end... But then he pulled away.

"Wait for me." he said, then he entered the tower.

**Climax, next chapter. R&R**


	7. Dawn

**Sorry, readers. No fighting between Majora and Link.**

Dawn: The Time Is Now.

Zelda and the others looked outside. Someone screamed. The moon was about to collide. A ring of flame surrounded it. Their fate was now up to the goddesses.

Ganondorf was lost in the desert. He was very near the Spirit Temple and ran in just as he saw the moon hit the clock tower far in the distance.

Malon did nothing but watch as the moon inched closer and closer to the earth. She closed her eyes, thinking it was all over...

Then she heard the notes of an ocarina, and the pounding of giant footsteps.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Four giants were holding the moon up.

The world was saved...

"I... I shall consume... Consume everything!" came a voice from the moon. Malon watched in horror as the giants began to struggle to hold up the moon. Shebsaw a beam of light fly from the tower up to the moon's mouth.

The Majora's Mask writhed in pain and agony as the Fierce Deity destroyed it. Then the mask clattered to the ground.

Zelda watched as the moon gave a bright flash of light.

Ganondorf watched as it began to rise into the air.

Malon watched as it's face vanished, returning to a normal sphere.

Link emerged from the Clock Tower. He was bloodied and weary, but otherwise okay. Malon ran up and embraced him.

"You did it!!"

Link collapsed into her arms.

"I did it..."

Zelda and the others cheered as they watched the moon fly up into the morning sky. They were saved.

Ganondorf watched the moon rise.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." he muttered. He was wondering if he should hold out here until he got his magic back, or just run from Hyrule. The answer was "none of the above" as he saw some soldiers riding out toward him.

Link and Malon slept for about five hours, then they woke up.

"Looks like we have a wedding to attend." he said.

She extricated herself from his embrace. They had slept together, though nothing more, that day, happy to have revealed their love for each other.

He held out am arm and she took it. And they descended into the Carnival of Time.

**Thanks for reading. Usual 5 star scale, Rate and Review. And, as always, NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rytex out.**


End file.
